Reader X TMNT
by bibi880
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêver d'une histoire d'amour avec l'un des frères de TMNT? La plupart des fangirls, dont moi, en rêve. Ton rêve pourrait devenir réalité. Ici tu es le personnage principal. Il n'y a aucun DonXApril ou LéoXKarai. Il n'y a que toi et lui. Vient tenter ta chance. ( Rating T pour peut-être, sûrement, évidemment, déjà planifié scènes à venir.)
1. Introduction

_**B**on **M**atin,** B**onjour,** B**onsoir, **B**onne **N**uit._

Ce chapitre est une simple introduction.

Veuillez excuser mon _"type"_ d'écriture. Je suis québécoise et mon écriture me trahis sûrement.

Cette fanfiction n'a pas de one-shot. C'est une histoire continue.

Il n'y a pas que de la romance. Il y a de l'aventure, de l'amitié, de la compassion et de la tristesse.

Je sais que certaine n'aimeront pas, mais c'est ainsi que je le fait.

Lorsque j'écris _**TU**_ je parle de toi. Oui toi. Peu importe si tu es petite, grande, blonde, rousse, brune. Le **_TU_** égales toi.

Dans chaque chapitre se trouve 4 petites histoires. Une pour chaque garçon.**_ ^u^ 3_**

Quelque fois il y a une introduction plus ou moins long.

Lisez et commenter si vous aimez. **_3_**

Ignorer si vous n'aimez pas. _**\3**_

À vous de choisir.

_**B**onne **L**ecture_


	2. Attirer ton attention

Un peu de blablatage avant de vous lancez sur mon écrit.

**1** Dans chaque chapitre sur trouve **4 petites histoires entre toi et les garçons de TMNT.** C'est le même scénario, mais avec de différant personnage donc, chaque texte à son propre caractère. **Par contre**, et c'est très important, l'introduction est pour les 4 petits textes.

**2** L'ordre des textes : Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello et Léonardo.

**3** Je suis **totalement nul** en orthographe et** je le sais**. S'il vous plaît ne m'envoyait **pas de reviews à ce sujet.**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**(Avertissement : Aucun )**_

_Titre:_

**_Attirer ton attention_**

* * *

_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to see you smiling_  
_I know that I love you_  
_Oh baby why don't you see_

_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to see you smiling_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_  
_Baby why don't you see_  
_That all I ever wanted_  
_Was you and me_

BASSHUNTER  
ALL I EVER WANTD

_**Intro**_

Tu étais encore un peu gêner de venir avec April lorsqu'elle allait voir ses... amis. Ils était gentils et amusants, mais ils restaient quand même des tortues mutantes entraîner au combat. Mais, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui avais suivi April. C'est toi qui était tombée face à face avec eux.

Et aujourd'hui April t'avait entraîné avec elle. Elle disait que Donnie vous aiderait à faire votre devoir de science. Vous rentrez par la porte principal et allez retrouver Donnie.

* * *

_**MIKEY**_

Tu étais assis avec April et Donnie quand Mikey apparu dans une fumer violette à côté de toi.

- Salut (Ton nom), dit le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour, dis-tu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-il.

- Un devoir de science, répondu April.

- Wow, j'aimerais pourvoir aller à l'école moi aussi.

- Et avoir des devoirs, des examens, des présentations orales et des retenus.

- Ça ne doit pas être aussi difficile que tu le dis.

- Qu'est-ce qui va le plus vite? Le son ou la lumière?

Mikey pensa pendant quelque second jusqu'à ce que Donnie fini par s'impatienter.

- La lumière Mikey, la lumière. La vitesse de la lumière est plus rapide que celle du son.

- Moi, je préfère écouter des son que mesurer sa vitesse.

Il disparu dans un nuage de fumer avant de réapparaître près d'une radio. Il l'alluma et se mit à danser. Il était plus que doué, il était génial. Il dansait mieux que les professionnels qu'on voyait dans les films.

Tu pouvais le regarder pendant des heures. Tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de l'envier. Tu aurais aimé qu'il te prenne par la main et danse avec toi. Pour la première fois tu te concentrais sur lui. Pour la première fois tu ne ressentais plus cette peur en toi. Tu le voyais comme il était vraiment: drôle, chaleureux et mignon.

Depuis la première fois qu'il t'avait vus, depuis la première parole qu'il t'avait dit, tout se qu'il voulait c'était ton sourire.

- (Ton nom), est-ce que tu m'écoute?

Tu détourna tes yeux de sur Mikey et remarqua que Donnie et April te regardaient.

- Oh.. Désolé j'étais dans la lune, dis-tu.

- J'ai fini, est-ce qu'on retourne chez toi? te demanda April.

Tu jeta un coup d'oeil sur ta feuille. Tu avais répondu qu'à trois questions. Pourquoi? Parce que tu avais été distraite par Mikey. Tu ne pouvais plus éloigner ton regard de lui.

- D'accord, dis-tu en cachant ta feuille presque vierge.

Michelangelo arrêta de danser en vous voyant vous levez. Une légère tristesse luisait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Tu leva les yeux sur lui une dernière fois et il te fit un clin d'oeil. Tu souris et suivi April jusqu'à la sorti.

Un nuage de fumer violet apparu près de toi.

- (Ton nom), tu vas revenir demain? demanda Mikey qui venait d'apparaître.

- Oui. Je.. je vais faire de mon mieux pour venir, répondais-tu mi-gêner mi-joyeuse.

- À demain, te dit-il tout souriant.

Toi et April sortirent.

* * *

_**RAPHAEL**_

Tu était assis tapotant, avec ton crayon, sur la table, ne comprenant pas la question.

- Je crois que la réponse est B, dit April.

- D'accord B, dis-tu.

- Le soufre est un non-métaux, la réponse est C, intervient Donnie.

- Oups, dit April gêner.

- Ça serai plus facile avec un tableau périodique, dis-tu.

- Je devrais en avoir un quelque part, dit Donatello en se levant. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Te déposa ton crayon et te laissa tomber sur ta chaise. Pourquoi les professeurs donnent toujours des devoirs. D'une manière ou d'une autre tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir tous ces trucs stupides pour survive, alors pourquoi vous forcer à le savoir.

Tu regarda au alentour, il n'y avait pas grand chose.

- Je vais aller aider Donnie, dit April.

- Ok.

Elle parti dans la même direction que Donne avait disparu. Tu soupira et décida d'aller te dégourdir les jambes. La tortue au bandeau bleu jouait à un jeu vidéo avec la tortue au bandeau orange et aux tâches de rousseur. Tu marcha plus loin, croisant la tortue au bandeau rouge.

- (Ton nom), dit-il.

Tu arrêta et te tourna vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas dans un muser. Arrête de te promener partout.

- Dommage. Je n'est rien d'autre à faire.

Il marmonnait quelque chose que tu ne compris pas, mais qui t'étais sûrement destinée.

- Ggggrrr.. Aller suis moi.

Tu ne disais rien et le suivi. Tu ne voulais pas le mettre en colère, même si April t'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien tu ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec Raphael. Tu savais qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Et tu respectais ce qu'il était, tu comprenais que sa ''situation'': le fait d'être une tortue géante, était difficile.

Il te reconduit à te point de départ.

- Assis-toi et attend que Donnie revient avec le tableau que tu lui as demandé, dit-il en pointent une chaise.

Tu t'assois.

- Content?

Il ne répondu rien et commença à s'éloigner.

- Comment est-ce que tu savais que j'avais demandé pour un tableau périodique?

Il s'arrêta net, surpris par ta question. Tu te releva

- Est-ce que tu m'éspionnais? dis-tu sans lui laisser la chance de répondre à la question précédente.

- Non! ..Je..eh, Dit-il sans parvenir à faire une phrase.

- C'est toi qui est trop bruyante, reprit-il avec une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

Il parti s'asseoir avec Léo et Mikey, te laissant seul. Tu le regardais prendre une BD. Tu crus qu'il s'était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre que toi, quand tu remarquais qu'il ne lisait pas. Tu pris ton devoir, tout en gardant Raph dans ton champ de visions. En moins de deux, il quitta sa BD des yeux, souriant. Tu rougis en réalisant qui il regardait. Toi.

Tu ne croyais pas se que tu voyais. Il ne pouvait pas.. Non, c'est impossible. Il espionnait, c'est tout. Parce que.. parce qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance. Mais, peu importe ce que tu te disais, tu voulais croire qu'il te regardait pour une autre raison.

Raphael gardait ses yeux verts sur toi. Il voulait avoir ton attention, mais qu'il ignorait comment faire en sorte que tu pose enfin un regard sur lui. Il avait beau être le plus fort des frères, il ne savait pas comment attirer ton attention.

Donnie et April sont revenus peu de temps après. Vous terminez vos devoirs et vous préparez à partir. Mais, alors que tu prenais tes biens, tu sentis quelqu'un t'observait. Tu savais que s'était Raph. Sans prévenir tu regardais dans sa direction. Il fit premièrement surprit, puis sentant son honneur de mâle en jeu, il te sourit en te faisant un clin d'oeil. Pour la première fois, il te semblait si charmant et doux. Tu avais pris l'habitude de le voir comme une bête féroce, mais là c'était différent.

* * *

_**Donatello**_

Tu te sentais idiote. Donnie était si intelligent et toi, tu ne comprenais rien. Tu tentais de masquer ta gêne, mais il le remarqua aussitôt.

- Tu l'avais presque, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à ta réponse.

- Se n'est pas des presque bonnes réponses qui va me faire passer mon année, dis-tu déprimer.

- Non, mais tu es tout près du but. Ce n'est pas en laissant tomber que tu vas réussir.

Tu souris. Il avait raison, ce n'est pas le temps de déprimer. Le garçon le plus intelligent du monde était assis à côté de toi, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut t'aider c'est bien lui.

Tu l'écouta lire, à voix haute, la prochaine question. La science n'était pas ta matière préférer, mais elle le devenait lorsque Donnie venait mettre son grain de sel.

Tout devenait un peut plus facile lorsque c'était lui qui te l'expliquait. Pourquoi? Te ne le savais pas. C'était simplement plus facile avec lui.

- Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais (Ton nom), dit-il en regardant ton devoir.

- Oui finalement, dis-tu. Merci Donnie.

Tu leva les yeux vers lui. Il était grand, très grand. Il était plus grand que ses frères et arrivait à la hauteur de Slpinter, leur père.

Il rougit légèrement et te souris avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au devoir de April.

Tu aimais son sourire. C'était ce qui te faisait craquer chez lui. Non craquer est un mot trop fort, disons plutôt que c'est se que tu préférais de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre tu ignorais s'il avait des sentiments pour toi et toi-même n'étais pas sur de se que tu ressentais.

C'était étrange. Un mélange de peur et de bonheur.

Qui, sauf April, n'aurai pas peur d'eux? Toi même tu avais encore des doutes. Tu tentais souvent de les ignorer. Tu n'avais rien à craindre, ils étaient gentils et ne te feraient aucun mal. ..Et.. tu devais l'avouer, Donnie avait un sourire enchanteur.

Tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarquer avant. Tu venais rarement et tu étais gênée de leur parler. Trouver un sujet de conversation commune était difficile. Mais, aujourd'hui c'était Donatello qui était venu te parler.

- As-tu trouvé la réponse? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers toi.

- L'ampoule est de 10 wat, dis-tu.

- Oui, dit-il souriant en posant une main sur ton épaule.

Il s'approcha de toi, laissant April se débrouiller seul.

Il t'aidait à faire ton devoir. Il avait toujours la réponse sur le bout des doigts, mais t'aidé à la trouver par toi-même. Peu importe combien de temps il te fallait, il ne perdait jamais patience.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça? demandas-tu.

- Je suis passionné par la science, répondit-il. J'ai toujours cherché à en savoir plus sur le monde extérieur.

Tu te sentais triste pour lui. Il ne pourrait avoir une vie normale.

Vous finissez ton devoir.

- Merci Donnie, dis-tu en rangent tes biens.

- Je suis toujours là pour mes amis, dit-il.

Tu souris avant d'interroger April.

- Est-ce que tu as fini?

Elle prit quelque second à répondre, le temps de finir d'écrire une phrase.

- Maintenant oui, répondit-elle.

Vous vous leviez et Donatello vous reconduisait jusqu'à la porte. Tu te tourna vers lui avant de sortir. Il te fit un clin d'oeil. Tu sortis, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Léonardo**_

Tu écrivais une réponse en espérant que ce soit la bonne. April et toi vous étiez mis d'accord sur le choix C et Donnie n'était pas intervenu. Tu conclus donc que vous aviez la bonne réponse.

Te leva les yeux quelque second. Raphael et Michelangelo regardaient la télévision et Léonardo n'avait pas bougé depuis que tu es arrivé. Il était assit au sol près d'un arbre. Il avait les yeux fermaient et les jambes croisaient, il semblait presque dormir.

Tu replongea dans tes devoirs.

- J'ai fini, dis-tu après un court instant.

- Déjà? demanda April.

- Oui, j'avais commencé en classe.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa feuille.

- Je n'aurais pas fini avant au moins dix minutes, te dit-elle.

- Se n'est pas grave, prend ton temps, lui dis-tu.

Tu observais au alentour. Leur dojo semblait calme, jusqu'à ce que Mikey se met à courir suivi par Raph. Il ne fallu que deux seconds au muscler pour rattraper son frère. Il le plaqua férocement au sol une expression satisfaite recouvrant son visage.

- Les gars, intervient une voix.

Toi et les deux frères se retourna en direction de la voix. C'était Léonardo. Il semblait être plus désespéré que frustrer.

- Je vous avais demandé de rester tranquille, reprit-il.

- C'est lui qui à commencer! dirent Michey et Raph en même temps.

Léo soupira tandis que ses frères se combattait du regard.

Puis il remarqua que tu le regardais. Tu rougis, gêner. C'était la première fois que tu posais ton regard sur lui et tu t'étais fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Tu déplaçais rapidement ton regard de lui jusqu'au sol devant toi, avant de revenir à lui et de finalement fixer le mur du fond.

Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était stupide. Pourquoi tu avais honte? Tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

Tu n'avais jamais pensé à le regarder fixement avant. Alors, pourquoi l'avais-tu fait aujourd'hui? Peut-etre parce que ta peur commence à disparaître et que tu le vois comme il est. Peut-être que tu n'avais pas peur de lui, mais peur de tes sentiments.

Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter avec tes peut-être parce qu'il te dévisageant!

Heureusement pour toi Raph et Mikey se remirent à s'insulter. Léo se concentra de nouveau sur ses frères.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher mon livre de biologie dans mon laboratoire? te demanda soudainement Don.

- Oui, bien sur, répondis-tu.

Tu te leva et te rendis au laboratoire de Don. Tu cherchais ici et là à la recherche du livre sans parvenir à le trouver.

- (Ton nom), tu cherche quelque chose? te demanda une voix derrière toi.

C'était la même voix qui t'avait surpris à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Léo? dis-tu en te tournant avant de t'expliquer. Donatello m'a demandé de lui rapporter son livre de biologie.

- As-tu besoin d'aide pour le trouver? te demanda-t-il mi-gêner.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

- À deux on le trouvera plus vite.

Tu lui souris. Il était bien plus charmant que tu le croyais. Tu n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à lui ni à aucun autre. Il t'avais pris une bonne semaine pour réaliser que Mikey avait des taches de rousseur, que la carapace de Raph était fendu et que Donnie avait un espace entre ses dents. Pas parce que tu n'étais pas observatrice, mais plutôt parce que tu les craignais.

Pourtant, et tu le savais bien, tes peurs n'étaient pas fondées. Ils ne t'avaient fait aucun mal et s'ils auraient voulu t'en faire ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Tu jetais un coup d'oeil vers Léonado. Contrairement à ses frères, il n'avait aucune caractéristique physique qui le distinguait. Aucune cicatrice, fissure ou marque permanente. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être à couper le souffle.

Maintenant qu'il était juste devant toi, tu remarquais à quel point il était adorable. Ses yeux bleus enfantin, son sourire charmeur et sa bonté le rendait irrésistible.

- Je l'ai trouvé, lachait-il soudainement.

Il se rapprocha de toi. Voilà des jours qu'il voulait attirer ton attention. Il avait tout fait! Tout. Et aujourd'hui, le seul jour qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ton entrer était le jour où tu posais enfin un regard sur lui.

Il te tendis le livre.

- Merci Léo, lui dis-tu le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu retournait retrouver April et Don. Peut de temps après April et toi marchez vers la sorti. Tu regardais Léo pendant que ton amie ouvrit la porte. Il le remarqua et te fît un clin d'oeil, souriant.

* * *

**Bibi880** :Ça y est! C'est tout pour la première partie. N'hésitez pas à me donner **votre opinion.**

**Raph** : J'hallucine ou tu as écrit que j'étais charmant et doux!

**Bibi880**_ : _Quoi moi? Non.. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais._. (Je m'enfuyais en courant le plus vite possible.)_ Aaaaahhhh!

**Raph** : Revient ici! Je ai pas fini avec toi!

_**Titre du prochain chapitre**_  
_**April à la rescousse**_


	3. April à la rescousse

Un peu de blablatage.

**1** Le principe est le **même que le premier** ; intro et 4 textes.

**2** L'ordre des textes :** M**ichelangelo**, R**aphael,** L**éonardo et** D**onatello.

**3 **Je suis** totalement nul** en orthographe et** je le sais**. S'il vous plaît, ne m'envoyait** pas de reviews à ce sujet.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**(Avertissement : Aucun)**

_Titre :_

___**April à la rescousse**_

* * *

_I've tried playing it cool_  
_But when I'm looking at you_  
_I can't ever be brave_  
_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_  
_You're my kryptonite_  
_You keep making me weak_  
_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_  
_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_  
_That I need you here with me now_  
_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_ONE DIRECTION_  
_ONE THING_

_**Intro**_

April se préparer à aller dormir. Elle était dans la salle de bain, se brossant les dents. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir les garçons aujourd'hui, mais elle ça ne la dérangeait pas. Vous étiez passé les voir la veille alors pourquoi s'en faire.

Tu lui avais demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle allait faire un tour chez eux. Ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Tu avait si peur d'eux. Il est vrai qu'ils t'avais pris par surprit la première fois qu'ils t'avais vus. Ils auraient sûrement attaqué si April n'était pas intervenu.

Mais tu l'avais presque supplié pour qu'elle t'emporte les voir. Tu ne connaissais pas comment te rendre chez eux. Elle t'avais souvent forcé à aller les voir avec elle, mais tu n'avais jamais fait attention au chemin à suivre, donc tu ne le savais pas.

April rentrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, mais la personne de l'autre côté l'entendit approcher.

- April? demanda une voix familière.

* * *

**Michelangelo**

- Mikey? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

L'adolescent avait le regard vide, attrister.

- Mikey..? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiet.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer? dit-il simplement.

- Oui, oui.. Rentre..

Elle s'écarta et Mikey rentra. C'était étrange de le voir aussi triste. Lui qui était toujours enjoué et enfantin était débarqué chez elle avec un air de chien battu. Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Elle le suivi et s'assit à sa gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur lui.

Il paru hésitant.

- Comment est-ce qu'on sait si on aime quelqu'un? Dit- il timidement.

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage d'April. Elle aurait voulu bombarder Mikey de question, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'humeur à rigoler.

- Mikey, tu es le seul à pouvoir le savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentes à l'intérieur?

- Sûrement pas la même chose qu'elle...

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir? Tu lui as déjà parlé? Est-ce que je la connais?

April n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses questions. La curiosité l'avait emporté.

- S'il te plaît, Mikey. Décrie la moi un peu, supplia-t-elle.

Michelangelo baissa la tête et souri légèrement.

- Elle.. elle est drôle, mignonne et timide.

April écoutait son ami sans dire un mot. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une seul parti de la description de Mike.

- Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vus... J'ai presque tout tenter pour avoir son attention.. J'ai réussi hier... Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir aujourd'hui, mais elle n'est pas venu.

April se sentait triste pour son ami. Ses frères et lui connaissaient peu de fille. Il y avait (Ton nom), Karai et elle. Vous étiez les seuls filles qu'ils connaissaient. C'est alors qu'April comprit.

- Est-ce que c'est (Ton nom)? dit-elle.

- Quoi ?! Non, je.. Elle ne.., bégaya-t-il soudainement.

- Bon, j'avoue.. C'est elle.., reprit-il.

April se sentait stupide. Elle n'avait rien remarqué alors que tous étaient si claire. C'était l'explication à ton comportement étrange. Voilà pourquoi tu voulais temps retourner les voir, tu avais promis à Mikey. Maintenant, il ne croyait plus qu'il pouvait avoir son affection. Et c'était de sa faute.

- Oh..! C'est de ma faut. Je n'avais pas le temps de venir vous voir et (Ton nom) ne connaît pas assez bien les égouts de la ville pour pouvoir s'y aventurer seul.

- Pardon..? dit Mike.

- Elle m'avait demandé de la conduite chez vous, mais je n'ai pas voulu, avoua-t-elle.

Mikey se laissa tomber sur le lit. April retenait son souffle. Elle s'attendait à des insultes, mais rien. Il restait là, étendu sur son lit un léger sourire se formait peu à peu sur son visage dont les yeux recommençaient à briller.

- April? dit-il après un court moment.

- Oui? répondit-elle.

- Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, dit-il.

April ne dit rien, le fait d'avoir fait du mal à son ami et le soulagement qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de parler.

Le silence s'installa. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone résonna.

April venait de recevoir un texto.

Elle prit son téléphone et lit le message. Tu lui avais envoyé, voulant savoir si elle avait l'intention d'avoir voir les garçons demain. Elle te répondit que oui et s'excusa pour ne pas t'avoir emporté aujourd'hui. Soudain elle se retourna vers Michelangelo. Elle se leva d'un bon et écrit une adresse sur un bout de papier.

Mikey s'assit et prit le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit. Il sourit en lisant ton message.

- Mikey! dit April en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Cours vite à cette adresse.

Il prit le bout de papier et se préparait à sortir par la fenêtre.

- Attend! dit April en levant un bras pour lui faire signe. Pense à lui prendre une fleur en route.

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

Il sortit, les yeux brillants. Elle le regardait s'éloigner à toute vitesse avant de doucement refermer sa fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu lui poser mille et une questions et lui donner des conseils, mais elle en avait déjà assez fait pour l'instant.

* * *

**Raphael**

- Raph? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

L'adolescent était visiblement énervé. Les muscles tendus, les poings fermés, les dents serrées et les yeux luisants de colères. Rien d'inhabituel. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il attendait pour April.

Puisqu'il ne disait rien, elle prit la parole.

- C'est Mikey ou Léo qui t'a énervée?

- Aucun, répondit-il.

Il marmonne ensuite une phrase qu'April ne comprit pas.

- Je ne t'entends pas.

- J'ai rencontré une fille.., marmonna-t-il.

Son amie était soudainement hystérique. Elle l'attrapa et l'attira dans sa chambre. surprit et grognon, il se laissa faire en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

- Dit moi tout! commença April. Est-ce que je la connais? Son nom? Je veux savoir son nom. Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré? Je veux tout savoir.

Raph prit le temps de s'adosser sur le mur derrière lui. Il croisa les bras et ses yeux verts faisaient des aller retour du sol à April.

- Tu n'as pas besion de le savoir, dit-il simplement.

April était deçu. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus d'information sur cette fille.

- Pourquoi tu es venu? finit-elle par demander.

- Elle.. elle croit que je suis un monstre, dit-il péniblement.

La rousse ne dit rien voulant laisser son ami lui décrire la situation à son rythme.

- Je l'ai vus hier... et je n'ai pas aidée ma situation.

Il regarda April quelque second pour lui laisser le temps de répliquer, mais rien.

- Elle me prend pour un être froid et sans coeur.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois April.

- Quelque fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de moi.

Il regarda une dernière fois April, cette fois plus énerver.

- Dit quelque chose! dit-il énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dis, se défendait-elle.

- Je sais pas. Tu connais (Ton nom) bien mieux que moi. lachait-il dans son énervement.

- (Ton nom)? dit doucement April.

Raphael semblait soudainement gêné. Heureusement pour lui son amie était trop concentré dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Tu avais peur de lui? Alors pourquoi tu n'avais pas arrêté de lui demander de descendre. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

April ouvrit son sac à dos et sorti son téléphone portable. Elle entendit vaguement Raph lui demander se qu'elle faisait, mais l'ignora. Elle envoyait un message banal et tu lui répondit cinq seconds plus tard.

- Je sais comment t'aider, dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il confus.

- Elle ne dort pas encore, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais la garder occupé le temps que tu vas la rejoindre.

- Quoi!? demanda-t-il de nouveau. Je ne suis pas pour aller chez elle.

- Oui.

Elle prit un manuel scolaire et un bout de papier avec une adresse dessus.

- Dit lui que je t'ai demandé de lui rapporter son manuel.

- Se n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il en prenant le livre et la feuille.

- Si, fait moi confiance.

- Mais elle a peur de moi. Je ne peux pas débarquer chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Elle n'a pas peur de toi, Raph. Elle est simplement un peu timide.

- C'est quand même une mauvaise idée, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Attend! intervient April. Pense à lui prendre une fleur en chemin.

- Une fleur..? dit-il sans comprendre l'importance de ce simple geste.

- Oui une fleur.

Il osait les épaules et parti.

April jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, mais il était déjà loin. Elle prit son téléphone et fit sûre que tu ne t'endors pas avant que Raph arrive.

* * *

**LÉONARDO**

- Léo? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

L'adolescent complètement surexcités attendait son amie.

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle soudainement anxieuse.

- J'ai rencontrée une fille.

L'inquiétude d'April disparu aussitôt. Un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage. Léonado avec une fille! Qui était-elle? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontés? Elle voulait tous savoir.

- Une fille! commençait-elle. Décrit la moi. S'il te plaît.

- Bien, elle est intelligente, douce et curieuse.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré? Elle n'a pas eu peur?

- Eeeh.. Disons que Raph lui à fait la peur de sa vie. Et tu étais là.

- Quoi?

- Lorsque (Ton nom) t'avait suivi.

April en resta sans voix. Elle n'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était si claire. Elle se souvient qu'il disait souvent les répliques, qu'il avait entendu dans Space Heroes, devant toi. Mais il le faisait tout le temps, surtout lorsqu'il voulait impressionner ses frères ou Splinter. ..Il voulait t'impressionner..

De plus, tu n'avais pas arrêté de lui demander d'aller chez lui. Elle n'avais pas pensé que tu voulais descendre pour le voir, lui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour enfin avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, avoua-t-il.

Elle lui fît signe d'entrer et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Léo rentra discrètement derrière elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur April. Ses frères et lui n'étaient simplement pas doué avec les filles. Mais lorsqu'on vit dans les égouts, les occasions de se faire des amis sont rares.

- Premièrement, laisse tomber Space Heroes.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle ne sait même pas ce que sait. Deuxièmement, n'essaie pas de l'impressionner.

- Et comment je fait pour avoir son attention sans l'impressionner?

- Reste comme tu es. Et troisièmement, complimente la.

- Sur quoi?

April soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était si désorganisé.

- Sur ce que tu voudras. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, je sais pas.

- Donc. En utilisant tes conseils, j'arriverais à avoir une vraie conversation avec elle.

Il était debout devant elle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour parler avec toi. Les seuls mots qu'il t'avait dit était : Désolé pour le caractère de Raph et as-tu besoin d'aide. Pourtant dans Space Heroes s'était tellement simple.

- Théoriquement oui, répondit April sans être sûr de ses propres affirmations.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans la pièce. April venait de recevoir un texto. Elle prit son téléphone et sourire. Elle écrivait une adresse sur une feuille de papier et la donna à Léo.

-Va tester se que je t'ai dit, lui dit-elle.

- Maintenant?

- Oui maintenant, répondit-elle à bout de nerfs.

Il passait par la fenêtre lorsque April l'arrêta. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, mais elle devait lui donner un dernier conseil.

- Pense à lui prendre une fleur.

- Une seul?

April prit le temps de réfléchir. C'était la première bonne question qu'il lui posait. Trop de fleur pouvait créer un malaise, mais une seul n'était peut-être pas assez.

- Décide par toi-même, lui dit-elle. Mais pas plus que trois.

Il lui sourit et partie.

* * *

**DONATELLO**

- Donnie? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

L'adolescent semblait gêné.

- Salut April, dit-il en se grattent la tête. Je me demandais si...

- Si quoi?

- Non rien. Tu ai sûrement déjà occupé. Je reviendrais demain.

- Donnie.

Il avait beau l'avoir sauvé à plusieurs reprises, il l'énervait. Pas tout le temps, mais lorsqu'il commençait une conversation sans vouloir la finir,lorsqu'il prenait la brosse tête avec l'une de ses nouvelles inventions ou quand, sans faire attention, il l'insultait et ne faisait que dire d'autres insultes en tentant de sauver la situation.

- Comment est-ce que je peux me rendre intéressant? demanda-t-il.

- Tu es une tortue mutante géante, dit-elle.

- Pas dans ce sens. Comment me rende intéressant aux yeux d'une fille?

- Une fille, dit April.

Elle attrapa son ami par la main et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Mille et une questiones se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était si heureuse pour lui, mais elle avait peur qu'il soit rejeter.

- Si tu veux l'intéresser, il faut savoir se qu'elle aime, dit-elle une fois assit sur son lit.

- J'ai fait un graphique, dit-il en sortant une grande feuille de papier. Il explique ses intérêts,le genre de musique qu'elle écoute, ses compétences scolaires et...

Il arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase en voyant l'expression d'April.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur internet, expliquait-il.

- Ce n'est pas sur internet que tu vas trouver de bon conseil. Pour savoir ce qu'elle aime tu dois lui parler. Trouver des points en communs.

- Oui, mais avec mes recherches je sais quel sujet de conversation aborder.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- Alors comment je fais?

- Tu lui demande!

- Selon toi, j'ai simplement besoin d'aller la voir et lui demander.

- Non! Tu lui parle du sujet et si elle ne dit pas assez clairement son opinion, tu lui demande.

- Je préfère chercher sur internet.

April se frustrait et lui arracha son stupide graphique des mains. Donnie croyait que la technologie avait réponse à tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur son graphique pour draguer une fille! Ce n'était pas avec un bout de papier qu'il allait avoir cette fameuse (Ton nom complet). La rousse ne resta sans voix. Ton nom était écrit au haut de la feuille.

Done avait été charmé par ta curiosité et ton sourire. Il se souviendra toujours de la première fois que tu lui as sourit. À vrai dire, se n'était pas un vrai sourire. S'était plutôt ta gêne qui t'avais forcé à sourire. C'était le soir de votre rencontre, tu avais suivi April sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle t'avait mené à eux.

- Tu aurais du venir me demander de t'aider, dit soudainement April.

- Tu lui aurais dit, tentait Donatello.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que tu lui aurait dit. Vous, les filles ne pouvaient pas garder ce genre de secret.

- Tu as raison, dit sarcastiquement April. Les filles ne peuvent pas garder de secret. On est comme ça nous, on ne peut pas nous faire confiance. Ce n'est pas comme si je gardais votes existences secrètes depuis que vous m'avez sauvé.

- Se n'est pas se que je voulais dire. C'est juste que vous parlez plus. Dans le bon sens. Enfin, je veux dire... Vous communiquez plus et avez tendance à dévoiler des informations plus ou moins secrète.

Habituellement, c'était à cette instante que Raph intervenait. Si seulement il pouvait empêcher Donnie de dire quelque chose d'insultant devant toi. Ce dernier continuait de parler lorsqu'April pris son téléphone.

Tu lui avait envoyé un texto.

Sans prévenir, elle sortie une feuille de papier et écrit une adresse.

Elle s'approcha de la tortue qui tentait encore de rattraper son insulte.

- Écoute moi, l'interrompu-t-elle.

Elle attendit quelque second avait de se lancer.

- Oublier tout se que tu as apprit sur internet, débutait-elle. Parle lui, pour avoir des informations.

Elle lui donna ton adresse sur le papier.

- Rend toi à cette adresse.

Il sourit, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Oh, attend! dit April.

- Pense à lui prendre une fleur en chemin.

- Si tu crois que peux m'aider.

Il partie dans la ville sous le regard amuser d'April.

* * *

**Raph** : WTF!? Depuis quand je ne sais pas parler aux filles? C'est Donnie qui a besoin de conseil, pas moi.

**Done** : Hé!

**Léo** : Je ne suis pas désorganisé.

**Raph** : Non, tu es un lâche.

**Mikey** : Alors, avec mes yeux de chiens battus, je peux avoir tout ce que je veux.

**Bibi880** : Pisssss.. Par ici. Chute, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient. Je ne veux pas servir de punching bag.

Bon, voilà pour la suite. N'hésiter pas à me donner **votre opinion.**

**Titre du prochain chapitre :**

**Rendez-vous sous les étoiles**


	4. Rendez-vous sous les étoiles, partie 1

**Merci tout le monde pour vos**** review! :)**

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser. Je sais que se chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps avant d'être publié. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais, il y à eu de la mortalité dans ma famille et que cet événement a quelque peu ralenti mon écriture.

**1 **Ordre des textes : Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello et Léonado

* * *

_**(Avertissement : Aucun)**_

_Titre: Rendez-vous sous les étoiles, partie 1_

* * *

_The first time ever I saw your face _  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the endless skies, __my love_

_To the dark and the endless skies_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hand_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command, my love_  
_That was there at my command, my love_

FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE  
BY ROBERTA FLACK

* * *

**MICHELANGELO**

Mikey s'était arrêté devant un fleuriste. Il y avait tellement de fleurs et elles étaient de toutes les couleurs. Il en avait des rouges, des bleus, des jaunes, des mauves, des roses, des oranges, des blanches et des violettes.

- Wow, dit-il en prenant chaque fleur. Oh. Belle couleur. Cool. Ah. Aie, sa pique.

Après avoir observé toutes les fleurs, il en choisi six. Une rouge, une orange, une jaune, une verte, une bleue et une violette. Les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel. Qui n'aime pas les arc-en-ceil? Personne. Tout le monde aime les arc-en-ciel. Et les chatons, le soleil et la pizza.

S'il ferait une liste de ce qu'il aime, il y aurait les jeux vidéos en troisième, la pizza en deuxième et toi en première place. Rien n'avait jamais surpassé la pizza avant toi.

Il se souvient plus ou moins du jour de votre rencontre.

Ses frères et lui étaient à la surface. Donnatelo et lui jouaient aux devinettes en attendant... eh.. en attendant pour... pour April! Elle avait quelque chose à leur montré. Une nouvelle invention des Kraangs. Il l'avait nommé la sphère-géante-écraseur. Parce qu'elle était énorme et qu'elle écrasait tout.

C'était une grosse machine avec de grands pieds. Elle écrasait tout sur son passage. Ça faisait Bip-bip, Boum, Bam, Bip, Crack, Boum, Bip-bip, Crack, Crick, Boum, Bip. Et puis BOUM! La sphère-géante-écraseur avait explosé.

Ha ha ha ha! Les Kraang ne savaient plus quoi faire. C'était vraiment drôle. Tu aurais adoré voir ça. Mais tu étais rentré chez toi avec April.

Il se souvient que la première fois qu'il t'avait vus, il marchait avec Donnie. Ton cris les avaient fait sursauter.

Tu étais si mignonne, mais tu semblais si désolé. Tes yeux fixaient April, la suppliante de te pardonner. Tu l'avais suivi et tu étais tombé sur eux, sur Raph. À vrai dire, Raph t'avait plaqué au sol. Il ne faut jamais le surprend. Surtout habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Mikey aurait voulu te donner un câlin. Il aurait tout fait pour te faire sourire. Mais April avait dit quelque chose, en t'aidant à te lever, qui te fit sourire. Tu était si belle. Pendant un court instant, tu avais posé ton regard sur lui. Il sentit son coeur battre, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressentie une telle puissance en lui. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids.

Tu était parti avec April quelques seconds plus tard. Il était resté là, à te regarder s'éloigner. Tu étais si belle. Tendit que ses frères avaient repris leur mission.

- Mikey? lui avait demandé Raph en remarquant qu'il ne les suivaient pas.

L'appelle de son frère l'avaient fait revenir à la réalité.

- Je.. j'arrive, dit Mikey en s'approchant.

- Tu auras d'autre occasion de la voir, dit Raph en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Mikey souris. Les paroles de Raphael avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Presque autant que les ordres de Léo.

- Tu le crois vraiment? avait-il demander.

- Bien sûr, avait simplement répondu Raphael.

Et voilà à peu près tout ce qu'il se souvient de votre rencontre.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose depuis, mais cette nuit sera un nouveau départ. Mikey sourit, il venait d'atterrir sur ton toit. En quelques minutes, il trouva ta chambre. Tu était assis sur ton lit, répondant à un texto. Tu était si mignonne!

Il leva la main pour cogner à ta fenêtre, mais resta figer sur place. Et si tu ne voulais pas le voir? Et si tu avais déjà quelqu'un? Et si tu ne voulais pas de lui? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tu étais si belle et lui était un monstre. Son cerveau c'était soudainement mis en marche et il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

C'était à ce moment que tu te décidais à jeter au coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Tu sursauts, mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ton visage.

- Mikey..? Mikey! dis-tu en te levant.

Tu ouvrais ta fenêtre. Il était simplement là, une main derrière son dos, avec une expression tout simplement ridicule sur le visage. Il resta une seconde sans bouger. Ses grands yeux bleus enfantins allaient directement dans les tiens. Une légère pointe de peur se lisaient sur son visage. Puis elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Tu souhaitais souvent de pouvoir comprendre ce que se passait dans sa cervelle de tortue. Il pouvait oublier ses problèmes en un claquement de doigts et simplement ne plus jamais y repenser. Sa vie était si simple.., du moins, si on oubliait le fait qu'il soit une tortue géante, qui parle et qui marche et qu'il vit dans les égouts, avec ses frères tortus, et que son père soit un rat...

- Est-ce que tu ais prêt? dit-il soudainement.

- À faire quoi? lui demandas-tu perplexe.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui fait de délicieux Pizza Gyoza. Et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi?

- Des pizza gyoza..?

- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, lui répondas-tu dans un petit rire. Il faut juste que je me change.

- Te changer? Pourquoi? Tu es jolie en pyjama.

Tu souris légèrement, gênée. Tu portais ton plus vieux pyjama, qui était bien top grand pour toi. Il avait beau être laid, il était confortable et voilà pourquoi tu le portais encore. Mais c'était sans importance pour Mikey. Il se fichait de ce que tu portais. Il t'aimait.

- Je ne peux pas sortir en pyjama, dis-tu timidement.

- D'accord. Je vais attends dehors.

- Merci.

- Oh! Attends.

Tu posais ton regard sur lui. Attend..? Attendre quoi? Attendre que le soleil se lève, qu'il se mette à neiger, que tes parents rentrent soudainement dans ta chambre, ou que Mikey descend de ta fenêtre avant de te changer?

- J'avais presque oublié de te les donner, dit-il en sortant un bouquet de six fleurs.

Tu pris le bouquet entre tes mains. Tu n'avais jamais cru que Mikey aurai été capable de penser à t'emporter des fleurs.

- Elles sont si jolies, dis-tu.

- Je ne savais pas ta couleur préférer, alors j'ai pris toutes les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel.

Tu ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tu aurais voulu le prendre dans tes bras, mais la gêne t'empêchais de bouger.

- Elles... elles sont parfaites, dis-tu sans arriver à le regarder en face plus de deux seconds.

Souriant, il remonta sur le toit. Tu déposa les fleurs et ferma ta fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit, tu sorties de ta chambre. Tu cherchais un vase. Tu savais qu'il y en avait un quelque part, mais tu ne te souvenais plus où.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tu avais le vase en main. Tu y déposais les fleurs. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, mais ta préférer était une rose orange. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi, que les autres n'avaient pas. Tu la regardais de plus près. Tu ne te souvient pas si tu avais déjà vus une rose de cette couleur.

Tu fini par déposer la fleur orangée. Tu avait quelque chose d'autre ne tête. Quelqu'un qui portait toujours du orange.

Tu souris. Mikey avait été si adorable. Et tu avais un rendez-vous avec lui! Tu étais surexcitée.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

**RAPHAEL**

Raphael courait de toit en toit. Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Cogner à ta fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Et qu'allait-il te dire? Salut, voici ton livre, veux-tu sortir avec moi? Non! Il ne pouvait pas...

Gggrrrrrrr!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait autant de question stupide. C'était toujours lui qui trouvait quoi dire. Il n'était pas comme Done ou Léo, ces deux là sont pathétique. Donnie ne savait pas quand arrêter de parler et Léo utilisait des répliques de Space Heroes. Mikey était trop naïf pour réellement penser avant de parler. Au moins, de cette façon il évitait d'avoir l'air stupide. ...Non, rien ne peut l'empêcher d'avoir l'air stupide.

Il devait se reprendre en main. Tu n'étais qu'une simple fille sans intérêt. Mais la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en te rencontrent... Ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi, l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et cette étrange peur qui l'avait empêché de parler. La nuit de votre rencontre tu avais réveillé quelque chose en lui.

Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

Lui et ses frères attendaient pour April. Elle avait quelque chose à leur montré. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours c'était une nouvelle invention des Kraangs. Elle était en tête avec Léo. Mikey et Donnie les suivaient de près et il fermait la marche. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il ne sait pas comment tu as fait, mais tu les avais suivi sans te faire remarque... pendant moins de dix minutes.

Sans prévenir ses frères, Raphael s'était caché derrière des poubelles et attendait que celui qui les suivait s'approche d'un peut trop près.

S'il... s'il aurait su... s'il aurait su qui tu étais il ne... il ne t'aurait jamais... attaqué... C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait mal après avoir... plaquer quelqu'un au sol.

Il t'avait relâché en deux seconds... mais tu avais déjà pris peur de lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tu portais un sweat-shirt noir avec le capuchon sur la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas armé. S'il pouvait changer le passer il le ferait...

Il se souvient que tu avais crié de peur... Et il vit cette peur dans tes yeux lorsque ton capuchon tomba... Il sentit son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais la peur dans ton regard l'avait fait craquer. C'était à se moment que les autres sont arrivés. Tu posa directement tes yeux sur April et ta peur se transformait peu à peu en gêne de s'être faite prendre la main dans le sac.

- (Ton nom), avait dit April surprise de te voir.

- Tu la connais? avait demandé Léo.

- (Ton nom) est-ce que tu me suivais? t'avait-elle demandé ignorant la question de Léo. Je croyais qu'on était amie.

- Tu agissais bizarrement aujourd'hui et tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi, dis-tu sur un ton défensif. Je... Je suis désolé.

La culpabilité apparut dans les yeux d'April. Tu étais sa seule amie, mais elle devait te cacher l'existence des tortures. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tu évitai de croiser leur regard. Raphael s'était réfugié entre Done et Mikey tandis que Léo était à la droite d'April. Tous les regards étaient sur toi. Raphael avait l'impression tomber dans le vide. Il ne comprenait pas cette émotion qui montait en lui. Mais il adorait ça.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance? avait demandé Léo.

- Bien sûr, avait dit April en t'aident à te lever. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

C'était à ce moment que tu te décidais enfin à leur jeter un coup d'oeil. Raph se souviendra toujours de se moment. Ce simple regard rempli de doute et de peur lui avait fendu le coeur.

Il chassa se souvenir en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de douter de lui. Il était arrivé à destination. Il devait trouver ta chambre et... Et merde, la fleur! Il l'avait oublié. C'était le seul conseil qu'April lui avait donné, aussi bien l'écouter. Mais où allait-il trouver une fleur?

L'un de tes voisins avait un jardin où poussait quelque fleur. Il ne remarquera sûrement pas qu'il en manque. Raph descendit en prendre une au hasard. Il ne connaissait rien aux fleurs donc à quoi bon se casser la tête à choisir.

Il fit deux fois le tour de ta demeure avant de trouver ta chambre. Tu étais assis sur ton lit, ton téléphone en main. Il l'observait. Tes cheveux étaient en bataille et tu portais le pyjama le plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Mais tu restais la plus belle.

Raph prit une grande inspiration et cogna à ta fenêtre. Tu avais sursauté. Un sourire se formait sur ton visage. Tu te sentais rougir lorsque tu lui ouvris la fenêtre.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit Raph en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

- Non non, je... tu ne me dérange pas, bégayais-tu.

- Bien. April m'a demandé de te donner ton livre et...

Pendant qu'il disait sa phrase, il te tendit ton livre. Tu frôla sa main en prenant ton bien, Raphael devenait soudainement aussi rouge que son bandeau. Tu regardais son aire de dure à cuire craquer sous la gêne. Il était adorable.

- Et? dis-tu voulant savoir la suite.

Il tentait de se reprendre en main.

- Et je me demandais si tu voudrais sortir faire un tour?

- Juste toi et moi? demandais-tu souriante.

Ta question semble avoir redonné courage à Raph qui affiche un large sourire.

- Bien sur, te dit-il en te faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je vais me changer et je te retrouve dans cinq minutes.

- Ne prend pas une éternité, dit-il en te donnant une fleur.

Tu pris délicatement la fleur. Tu n'en croyais pas tes yeux. Raph t'avait emportée une magnifique rose rouge. Tu lui sourit timidement. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que le grand, féroce, dure à cuire Raphael pouvait être romantique.

En moins de deux, il était remonté sur le toit. Tu ferma ta fenêtre, tu n'avais pas une seconde à perde, tu ne savais pas combien de temps Raph attendrait. Tu choisis une paire de jeans et un haut au hasard. Tu te coiffa rapidement les cheveux. Voilà tu étais prête.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

**Donnatello**

Donnie se faisait un plan. Premièrement, il devait trouver une fleure. Deuxièmement, aller chez toi. Et, troisièmement, faire ne sorte que tu accepte de passer la soirée avec lui. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il s'arrêta devant un fleuriste. Il n'aimait pas voler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était une tortue géante, comment pourrait-il trouver un emploi?

Il s'approcha d'un kiosque de fleur laisser devant la boutique. Il devait avoir exactement quarante-sept. Elles étaient classées par couleur, ce qui était franchement stupide. Le propriétaire aurait dû les classer par espèce et faire en sorte qu'elles soient toutes visibles.

Donnie écarta quelque fleur pour prend celle qui était tombée au fond du kiosque. Sa couleur était visiblement modifiée. Quelqu'un avait sûrement plongé sa racine dans de l'eau coloré.

En gardant cette fleur dans sa main, il tenta d'attraper qui aurait dû être attaché à sa ceinture. Surpris de constater sa disparition, il regarda aux alentours.

Il l'avait peut-être perdu sur un des toits. Ou... ou c'était April qui l'avait gardé. Il avait besoin de son graphique! Il y avait ta fleur préférer d'inscrit dessus. Donnie n'avait pas pris le temps de le mémoriser.

Comment allait-il faire pour choisir la bonne fleur! Il ne voulait pas te décevoir.

Il commença à ce sentir nerveux. Il devait la choisir au hasard. Il devait laissé son instinct le guider. La première qu'il trouverait serra la bonne. Mais il en avait déjà une en main. Était-ce la bonne?

Il l'observait attentivement. Elle était belle et robuste, mais ses piquants lui donnait un air légèrement féroce. Donc, il en prit une deuxième. Une plus simple et douce. Elle était d'un blanc éclatent et n'avait physiquement aucun défaut.

Sans être sûr de sa décision, Donnie reprit sa mission. Toi.

Donnie sourit. Tu étais la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait de la chance, tu les avais accepté. Malgré l'accueil agressif que Raph t'avait fait.

C'était il y a peu près un mois et demi. Ses frères et lui suivaient April qui voulait leur montrer une nouvelle invention des kraangs, la Sphère-Géante-Écraseur. Mikey n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un nom ridicule.

Il était exactement minuit, deux minutes et vingt-et-une seconds quand ton cri lui avait parvenu.

Tu avais décidé de suivre April. Et tu t'étais fait repérer par Raphael qui t'avait littéralement plaqué au sol. Il t'avait relâché en remarquant que tu n'étais pas armé.

Une légère peur luisait dans tes magnifiques yeux, mais la culpabilité était imprégné sur ton beau visage.

April avait été la première à t'adresser la parole.

- (Ton nom), avait-elle dit, mi-surprise mi-frustrer.

- Tu la connais? lui avait demandé Léo.

Cette question était tout simplement stupide. Si elle ne te connaissait pas, comment aurait-elle pu connaître ton nom.

La surprise disparu du visage d'April et seul la frustration resta.

- (Ton nom) est-ce que tu me suivais? t'avait-elle demandé. Je... je croyais qu'on était amie.

- Tu agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui et tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi, dis-tu, gêné. Je... je suis désolé.

Il y eu quelques seconds de silence. April baissa son regard au sol. Elle se sentait coupable de t'avoir caché l'existence des tortues. Tu étais sa meilleure amie.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance? avait demandé Léo, voulant mettre fin au malaise qui venait de se créer.

April sourit en s'approchant de toi. Elle t'aidait à te relever. Tu lui fit un sourire timide. Donnie resta bouche bée devant ta beauté.

- Bien sûr, avait finalement répondu April. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

Tes magnifiques yeux passaient timidement d'une tortues à l'autre. Tous te souriaient en retour, même Raph.

Ce souvenir restera à tout jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Donnie.

Tout comme cette soirée. Du moins si tu accepte de la passer avec lui.

Il était arrivé chez toi. Il sentit sa nervosité monter. Tremblent comme une feuille, il cherchait la fenêtre de ta chambre.

Il la trouva rapidement. Tu étais en pyjama assis sur ton lit. Il prit une grande inspiration et cogna nerveusement à ta fenêtre. Il n'osait pas regarder ta réaction.

Un énorme sourire apparu sur ton visage à la vu de Donnie. Tu ouvris ta fenêtre.

- Donnie? demandais-tu. Qu'est-ce que tu fait chez moi?

Donnie te regarda nerveusement. Tu étais si belle.

- J'ai ça pour toi, dit-il en te donnant les fleurs.

Tu les pris délicatement. Tu te sentis rougir. Une joie t'envahi. Tu aurais voulu le prendre dans tes bras.

- Merci, dis-tu à sens réussir à trouver les mots pour t'explimer.

- J'espère qu'elle te plais.

- Elle sont parfaites.

Donnie sourit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il était gêné en ta présence.

- Je me demandais si..,dit-il.

- Eh.., reprit-il. Je me demandais si.. si tu voudrais. Je me demandais si tu voudrais... passer un peu de temps avec moi. Juste toi et moi.

Donnie paniquait intérieurement. Tu étais la perfection et lui un intellectuel.

- Bien sûr, répondais-tu au ange.

- Sérieusement?! dit-il, malgré lui, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Tu ris légèrement.

- Je me change et je te retrouve dehors.

- D'accord, te répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il disparu dans la nuit.

Tu souris. C'était la plus belle soirée de ta vie. Tu ferma ta fenêtre et regarda attentivement les fleurs. L'une était blanche et l'autre violette.

Ta préféré était la violette. C'était une rose. Une très belle rose. Tu les posa dans un verre d'eau que tu déposais près de ton lit.

Tu étais si heureuse. La vie était parfaite et rien ne pourrais gâcher ta soirée. Temps que Donnie était avec toi.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

_**LÉONARDO**_

Léo sautait de toit en toit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi April lui avait dit de ne plus utiliser les répliques de Space Heroes.  
Tu avais déjà écouté une épisode avec lui. Du moins... tu étais assis dans leur salon pendant l'émission.

Il soupira. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il t'aimait de tout son coeur, mais la peur était toujours présent.

Léo était dans ses pensés lorsqu'il aperçu un fleuriste au coin de la rue. April lui avait conseillé de te donner des fleurs.

Il descendu du toit et s'approcha de la boutique. Il y avait quelques fleurs à l'extérieur. Plus ou moins une vingtaine, pas plus.

Personne ne remarquera qu'il en manque une ou deux.

Léo ne connaissait pas grand chose en fleur. Il choisit donc ceux qu'il trouvait les plus belles. Il en pris trois et parti aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Léo sourit.

Il pensait à toi. À ton sourire radieux, tes cheveux soyeux, tes yeux magnifiques et ta peau douce.

Depuis le premier jour, il rêvait de pouvoir te prendre dans ses bras et de t'avoir près de lui.

Il se souviendra toujours de cette soirée. Du moins... il se souviendra d'une chose. Toi.

Ses frères et lui étaient à la surface avec April. Les kraangs avaient un nouveau plan en tête. Ils avaient décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et de tout faire exploser par la même occasion.

Léo marchait en tête avec April, suivi par ses frères. Raphael était le dernier en fil, mais le premier à avoir remarqué ta présence. Il décida de découvrir par lui même qui les suivait.

Ton cris les avaient fait sursauter. Raph t'avait... plaqué au sol. Il croyait que tu étais une menace.

April avait été la première à t'aider. Elle s'approchait craintivement et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle te reconnu. Elle était à environ un mètre de toi.

Tu semblais apeuré et perdu. Léo senti son coeur se briser. Il aurait tout donné pour voir un sourire sur ton visage angélique.

- (Ton nom)!? avait-elle dit, mi-surprise mi-frustrer.

- Tu la connais? lui avait demandé Léo.

Il savait que sa question était stupide. Elle devait savoir qui tu étais si elle connaissait ton nom.

Tu lui avais jeté un bref regard, un peu comme si tu étais étonnée de le voir capable parler.

April s'était agenouillée devant toi. Tu n'osais pas la regarder en face. La honte se lisait dans tes yeux.

- (Ton nom) est-ce que tu me suivais? t'avait-elle demandé. Je... je croyais qu'on était amie.

- Tu agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui et tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi, dis-tu, gêné. Je... je suis désolé.

Léo jeta un regard en direction de ses frères. Certes, tu étais magnifique, mais la sécurité de sa famille passait en premier.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance? avait demandé Léo.

- Bien sûr, avait dit April en t'aident à te lever. Elle est ma meilleure amie.

Elle t'aida à te lever et vous étiez parti chez toi. Laissant Léo et ses frères seuls.

Mais aujourd'hui tu ne pourras pas fuir. Sauf si tu refuse de passer du temps avec lui. Il ne te forcera jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

Il s'arrêta net à cette pensée, juste ne face de chez toi. Il sentait sa nervosité remonter. Il avait temporairement oublié que tu pouvais refuser son offre.

La peur au ventre, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Il était prêt.

Il sauta sur ton toit et chercha la fenêtre de ta chambre. Il la trouva après quelques minutes.

Léo t'observait. Tu étais si belle. Tu étais en pyjama, assis sur ton lit en répondant à un message texte.

Il cogna deux petits coups sur ta fenêtre. Tu leva les yeux et souris. Ton sourire le rassura.

Tu ouvris ta fenêtre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, dis-tu gêner. Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui..,dit-il gêner. Je.. Je passais dans ton cartier et..

Tu attendais, affichent ton plus beau sourire pour l'encourager.

- Je me demandais, reprit-il, si tu voudrais venir te promener avec moi?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondas-tu gêner.

- Et j'ai ça pour toi, dit-il en sortant un petit bouquet de trois fleurs.

Tu rougis, ton visage ressemblait au bandeau de Raphael tellement il était rouge. Tu n'arrivais pas à bouger, ni à parler. Il t'avait surpris. Tu finis par prendre les fleurs, elles étaient magnifique.

- Merci, baigayais-tu gênée. Elles... elles sont magnifiques.

Léo sourit te timidement. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il croyait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Je.., dis-tu en tentent de revenir à la réalité. Je vais me changer et je te retrouve dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord, te répondit-il.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il monta sur ton toit.

Tu ferma la fenêtre et observa les fleurs d'un peu plus près. Deux d'entre eux étaient blanches et l'une était bleu. La bleu était une rose. Il t'avait emporté une rose! Tu n'arrivais pas à croire ce que tes yeux te montraient. Tu tenais dans tes mains une rose, une vraie de vrai. Elle avait été modifié avec de l'eau coloré, mais c'était quand même une rose!

Tu déposa les fleurs, tu étais surexcitée. Léo et toi saviez un rendez-vous! Tu te changea en vitesse, te voilà prête.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

Si vous avez des commentaires faite le moi savoir.

Mikey : ...

Raph : ...

Donnie : ...

Léo : ...

Moi : Vous n'avez rien à dire ?!

Mikey, Raph, Donnie et Léo : UN À SUIVRE!

Moi : Oui... Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Léo : Tu ne peux pas simplement finir par un à suivre, c'est méchant.

Raph : En plus faut dire que t'as pris ton temps pour l'écrire.

Moi : Hé, c'est ma fanfiction. Je décides comment je l'écris pas vous.

Donnie : Théoriquement, tu écris selon nos personnalités et nos aventures, donc nous avons plus de pouvoir que toi sur tes écrits.

Moi : ... Bon je me casse. On se revoit au prochain chapitre : Rendez-vous sous les étoiles, partie 2. Il y aura de l'amour dans l'aire.


End file.
